


Flustered

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Everyone keeps telling you two to ask each other out.





	Flustered

Living with Hercules meant basically living with his three friends. Not that you minded, but it was hard sometimes to not have any privacy sometimes. Also they teased you relentlessly, sense you were shorter than Alexander.

You were currently in the process of climbing onto the counter to grab a plate for your lunch. All of a sudden, a pair of hands pick you up and put you down. “Damn it Laf! Why must you be so tall?” He hands you a plate, “because I am.” He teases you and walks away.

You lean on the counter for a moment and zone out. God, he was just so… amazing and handsome. But he’d never go for someone like you. You were nerdy, not the most attractive, and basically he was way out of your league. Hercules pats your back to get your attention. “Ask him. Now.”

“To have him shoot me down? Fat chance”

“He won’t.”

“Because I remember him asking me how he should ask you out.”

You instantly became flustered, “h-he was actually asking that?”

“Yeah. So just go for it. He’ll say yes. I promise.”

You nod and leave the kitchen, seeing him talking with John. So, you stand to the side, listening.

“Laf. Ask. Them. Now. You have a perfect moment. Just say it.”

He nods and gets up, seeing you behind him, “(Y/N)… I… I… I was gonna just…”

Your face turns the color of the tomatoes in the kitchen. “I… was gonna maybe… ask you the same question…”

Now it was turn his be flustered as his cheeks turned vermillion, “c-can… can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

He wasted no time and kissed you softly and sweetly, something you hadn’t felt with a man in a while. You smile and rest your forehead on his chest. “Looks like now your height is a disadvantage for you.”

He chuckles, “shut up.”


End file.
